Une vie de poule
by FuryFury
Summary: On se demande toujours comment chacun vit chez soi. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà pensé comment vivait une poule jusqu'à sa mort . Hé bien, moi je vais vous le dire. Je m'appelle Homelette et je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Témoignage d'une poule qui a survécu au génocide poulonien. Pas de catégorie spécifique.


Entrez, entrez chers visiteurs, cet endroit ne saurait mieux vous accueillir. L'ambiance qui y règne est chaleureuse, ne faites donc pas attention à mes compagnes qui y caquettent toute la journée. Comment ? Je ne me suis pas présentée ? Hé bien, je me nomme Homelette, une noble poule de batterie qui ne pourra vous offrir qu'un simple point de vue au ton naïf.

Croyez –vous que nous envions les poules fermières ? Vous seriez bien surpris de la vérité pour laquelle je me force à avouer. Voyez, ces poules dont on vante tant les mérites, gambadant dans un champ tellement vaste que nous n'en voyons même pas la fin, prêtes à se casser le cou. Elles dépensent inutilement leur énergie, à ne songer qu'à leur bonheur égoïste. A l'inverse, nous, dans nos cages grand luxe, serrées comme des sardines, plumes contre plumes, nous ne faisons aucun mouvement inutile, pas de fatigue. De grands savants nous ont expliqué que l'exercice nuit à la ponte. Aussi, nous demeurons toute la journée, que dis-je, toute notre existence, immobiles à ne jamais risquer notre vie inutilement, à nous concentrer sur notre grande tâche : nourrir les Hommes sans faillir. Ah oui, j'oubliais. Nous avons le privilège de regarder nos œufs, tombés à travers les barreaux, rejoindre le lit de cette grande rivière roulante qui mène notre pondaison jusqu'à leur destin grandiose, un spectacle fabuleux où l'on voit un océan blanc, entièrement constitué de coquilles toutes plus reluisantes les unes que les autres, rejoindre les boîtes, représentation à laquelle ces pauvres poules de ferme, ne pourront jamais assister.

En parlant d'elles, vous les voyez, ces volailles obligées de suivre le jour et la nuit. Nous, nous n'avons point besoin de subir les caprices du temps, notre lumière artificielle, se réduisant à une ampoule bien plus éclairante qu'un soleil, nous suffit amplement. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, nous sommes au chaud, à l'abri, bien au sec, alors que elles, elles doivent vivre dehors, dans le froid, sous la pluie. Quelle triste vie ! Ces pauvres poules, affamées, vivant au gré du fermier, n'ayant pour nourriture que quelques misérables graines, tandis que nous, à toute heure, nous mangeons, que dis-je, ingurgitons, sommes gavées telles des oies, de quantités phénoménales de mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, dont l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en dégage régale tellement les papilles que ceux qui nous nourrissent sont obligés de porter un masque.

Que pensiez- vous à part ceci ? Ces pauvres volailles sont si pathétiques, à avoir la peau sur les os, squelettiques, aux pattes trop grandes, aux plumes lustrées et bien entretenues. Nous, au moins, nous sommes belles, grasses, replètes, aux plumes ternes et sales, avec des pattes ne pouvant même plus supporter notre poids, pattes dont nous n'avons que faire de leur utilité puisque nous ne bougeons pas. Grande chance que nous avons, nous nous évitons ainsi à nous briser les pattes dans un quelconque accident. Quant à pondre un ou deux œufs par jour, c'est pour les faibles ! Nous les poules de batterie, nous sommes de vraies guerrières, nous pondons des œufs sans relâche tous les jours, alors que, ces poules fermières, ces grandes paresseuses, ne pondent que lorsqu'elles le souhaitent. Et quand elles pondent, c'est souvent un poussin, nous, nous n'avons pas à subir les assauts d'un coq, vu la luxueuse vie végétative que l'on mène. Ici, pas de problèmes de couple, pas de poules battues ni abusées, le rêve d'une société sans mâles !

Pensiez-vous que nous mourions d'un rien ? Nous n'avons rien à craindre ! Pas même les maladies ! Contrairement à ces poules de ferme qui n'ont pas la chance comme nous d'être soignées tout le temps. Chez nous, pas de malades, toutes prennent des antibiotiques même les poules saines, nous avons le droit à des soins constants, si après cette tendre marque d'affection nous ne sommes pas heureuses d'avoir notre propre hôpital à la maison.

Enfin, l'apothéose de notre vie est celle de notre mort. Nous avons la chance de savoir à quelle heure nous allons mourir, après une vie de dur labeur, alors que ces autres volailles, vivent dans une telle incertitude de leur mort qu'elles en caquettent d'effroi le moment venu. Et lorsqu'elle vient, nous finissons la tête en bas, les ailes déployées tels des anges. Notre plus belle mort aurait été celle de sentir nos pattes coupées mais nous n'avons guère cette chance puisque l'on nous tranche la tête en premier. Néanmoins, nous sommes au comble de notre joie car nous terminons dans un supermarché, nos corps exposés sur les étagères, à la vue de tous, tels des produits de marque. Notre viande, bien meilleure que celle des poules fermières, dont la chair est dure, ferme et goûteuse, la nôtre, elle, est molle à souhait, sans saveur et remplie de produits divers et variés, afin de ne pas choquer le goût de nos consommateurs. Ainsi, vous deviendrez gros et gras, et vous aurez le loisir de vivre une vie de rêve, et comme la nôtre plus courte, mais bien remplie.

Témoignage d'Homelette, la poule survivante.


End file.
